1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt connecting device having a length adjusting function of an adjusting device for adjusting a size of an opening of a cap, a glove, or the like, or of a waist adjuster, and more specifically to a belt connecting device comprising a belt connecting member fixed to an article and a belt fixed to a portion of the article and engaged with the belt connecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a belt connecting device for adjusting a distance between two different portions to engage the portions with each other is employed in various articles. There is a cap as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 37-21627, for example, wherein an opening of a back of the cap is partially cut, a flap having a male surface fastener is mounted to one side of the cut portion, a female surface fastener is mounted to a rear face side of the other side of the cut portion, and the male surface fastener and the female surface fastener are engaged with each other, thereby closing the cut portion. In this cap, an opening degree of the cut portion can be adjusted to adjust a size of an opening of the cap according to a size of a user.
There is also gloves as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Application No. 57-5266, wherein a slit is formed at a portion of an inserting opening such that an opening degree of the inserting opening can be adjusted. An ellipse ring made of metal is attached by sewing to one side of the slit. On the other side of the slit, either half portion of a flap having a male surface fastener on its half portion and a female surface fastener on its the other half portion is sewn on a back of the glove. In this glove, the flap is inserted through the ellipse ring and is folded back after a hand is inserted into the glove through the inserting opening. Then, the male surface fastener and the female surface fastener are engaged with each other while adjusting a fastening degree of the inserting opening, thereby closing the slit.
However, a design of the belt connecting device is required to be improved due to a recent diversification in design. Also, use of the belt connecting device has been diversified, and a development of a belt connecting device not only with a design property but also with various functions such as a function to allow elderly people and infants to easily and safely engaging and disengaging the device is desired in order to employ the belt connecting device at a fly portion of clothes instead of a button.